


Popping Cherries

by Tsukareta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Small Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: Yonaga devotes herself to satiating Iruma's pleasurable needs.





	Popping Cherries

Yonaga's tongue delves deeper into the canvas of tightness and the thighs clenching round her face shakily tremble with obscene delight.

The sharp whimpers from Iruma above her are deliciously lewd and Yonaga swirls her tongue teasingly while her lips twitch into a smirk. Iruma's squeals creep higher, breath falling short.

Iruma's moans were accentuated by Yonaga's puffs of air as she continued her ministrations and the strangled profanities dripping from Iruma's lips were charming to Yonaga and she could already think of her next art piece.

All admiration and encouragement washed over her heavily amidst the thinly veiled sexual tension that was fizzing away into hushed intimacy behind closed doors.

"F-Fuck!" Iruma yelps breathily, her back curving as her spine arched like a cat. With hazy eyes she grabs a fistful of sandy white locks in her manicured, gloved hand, bringing them closer as she reaches her high.

Yonaga narrowly avoids biting her tongue at the petulant movement but obliges with the quiet command and her nails dig into the quaking thighs either side of her face. Iruma almost bawls at the added pressure, feeling the tears of ecstasy budding at her eyes and mingling with her mascara.

"I-I'm-Fuck!~...Gonna-" Iruma cuts herself off with a feverish mewl when Yonaga presses herself further and Iruma sees the gleaming stars in her vision as she speeds down from her high and Yonaga laps up all she can.

Her heart pounds loudly in her chest as she tries to regain her breath and Yonaga sloppily places an open-mouthed kiss on her inner thigh.

Misty eyes drift around the room unfocused until they lock onto the wisps of platinum blonde hair and the warm feeling on her skin makes her entire body flush.

A shy blush blooms on Yonaga's face, looking incongruous to the coy smile flitting across her lips, slender dark fingers skimming up across the tender flesh before her.

Iruma's words get lodged in her throat, barely resting on the sharp edges of her heart.

All she can do is lay there, arms weakly reaching for Yonaga and pull her into another heated, lasting kiss of desperation with the unspoken love between them.


End file.
